Narciso Anasui
Narciso Anasui is a major character appearing in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Anasui is one of Jolyne Cujoh's allies and main love interests. Synopsis History Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbour's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve year sentence for first degree murder. Stone Ocean Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Ermes Costello, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her. Upon finding her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne -to the point of self-sacrificing at times. After being ambushed by Enrico Pucci, Anasui was sent back to the male division of prison. Hearing of Jolyne's escape, he forces Weather Report -who possessing a Joestar birthmark as a two-way tracker- to lead him to her. The two shared a shaky alliance until Weather's death at the hands of Pucci. He was found by Jolyne directly afterwards and followed her until the end. Steel Ball Run His name in the Steel Ball Run universe, Annakiss, coincides with Jolyne's new name, Irene, which sounds like "I lean". Personality His drive for fighting is Jolyne. Selfless and valiant, he isn't afraid to risk his life for her. When they aren't in danger, he will use anything in his arsenal to woo Jolyne to his willies -though he is hardly successful and are moments of comic relief. Once he realizes that she is in danger, he will jump into the fray with little regard for his own safety. In love with her courageous and burning determination, Anasui mused that given the chance, he would follow Jolyne for eternity. Although he is devoted to Jolyne, he will treat anyone who isn't her badly. His noble and protective persona thins to show his otherwise menacing and intimidating tendencies. Whether friend or foe, Anasui won't hesitate to kill anyone who disturbs his happiness with Jolyne. On one occasion, he threatens F.F. to not interfere with his work, almost strangling her when she almost disobeyed. While he is more than willing to jump into action for Jolyne, he refuses to help anyone else unless he knows that Jolyne needs them. The main exception to this is of course, Jotaro Kujo, wanting his approval for his marriage proposal to Jolyne. Gallery Anasui.png|Anasui with Diver Down in All Star Battle Anasui-Famitsu.jpg|Anasui in All-Star Battle Trivia * Interestingly, Anasui was first presented as a woman. When he is re-introduced later, Araki decided to switch his gender. * Like Jolyne, his first appearance is considerably more frail looking than his last appearance. * He is the third ally character to be a love interest on the main protagonist of his debut PART, in his case, Jolyne Kujo and also the first male character to do the same. The first being Erina to Jonathan and the second, Suzy Q to Joseph. * He and Vanila Ice are the latest DLC-characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure francise to appear in the PS3 game (with Baoh being a DLC character from Araki's past work). In some sense, Diver Down and Cream have a similar ability but with different effects, with Diver Down being able to dive into anything without damaging and Cream being able to do the opposite, diving into something to destroy it by consuming it. References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Ghosts